Sprained Ankle
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: While looking for a mineral on a planet, and then getting chased by angry native, Rose sprains her ankle. When the Doctor finds out, he knows just what to do to make her feel better.


Rose groaned as her ankle caught on a tree root that was curved out of the ground and fell to the forest floor. She felt the broken bark cut into the flesh of her palms, scraping them open. It wasn't until she tried to get back up on her feet that she realized it was worse than that. As soon as she tried to put any weight on the foot that had caught the root it gave out under her, sending a searing pain shooting up her leg. She'd sprained her ankle.

She didn't have time to nurse it though. She heard the natives of the planet shouting not far behind her. She had to get back to the TARDIS. They had been looking for some kind of mineral Rose had long forgotten the name of. It had been business as usual until one of the natives had stumbled upon the Doctor using his sonic, whereupon he started screaming and jumping about. The Doctor took her hand and they had started running. He explained to Rose that they were a very primitive people and any sign of magic or anything like it was destroyed and the users put to death.

So, they took off running. They had made it half way back to the TARDIS when the group had caught up to them. It was then that the Doctor had suggested splitting up. Rose hadn't liked the idea but when the group of natives chasing them got larger she reluctantly agreed. So, they had split up, half of the group followed her while the other half followed the Doctor.

The crowd of angry natives behind her merged into her visual field, she quickly got up and started limping as fast as she could back to the TARDIS, despite all of the pain shooting through her ankle. She made it through the forest and found the beautiful ship waiting for her, and the Doctor breaking through the forest, his own angry mom following him. She ignored the searing pain and managed to catch up to him halfway to the TARDIS. As soon as he hand was back in his she forgot about the pain altogether. They ran inside of their beautiful blue box and slammed the doors shut behind them as arrows and spears collided with the exterior of the ship.

Rose frowned a bit and stroked the doors lovingly. "Sorry about this, it's not your fault we always run into trouble," she whispered to the overly abused ship. The TARDIS hummed and flashed her lights in appreciation. Rose smiled and turned her attention to the Doctor. "About time to get out of here, yeah?"

"Probably be best." He nodded. "We didn't get that mineral though."

Rose watched his face fall. He looked so displeased. How could she let them leave without getting what they came for? "Well, maybe we don't have to leave the planet. What if we just moved the TARDIS closer to the mineral?"

Rose watched his face light up like a Christmas tree before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Rose, you are brilliant!" He quickly hopped over to the controls and piloted the TARDIS closer to the mineral deposit he was looking for. She smiled, even though the pain had returned. How could she deny him this? He looked so happy, almost childlike. He dug around under the metal grating until he found two small pails and spades. "Right then, two buckets worth of samples should be enough." He grinned, handing her one of the sets. "Ready then?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. She let him walk out of the TARDIS first and then followed so he wouldn't see her limping. He led her a few yards away from the TARDIS before he started digging. Rose eased herself to the ground and started filling her own bucket up. Yeah, she was in pain, but sometimes it was worth it to see that smile on his face.

Once they had their buckets filled the Doctor stood and took her hand, helping her up. Rose gasped as soon as her foot touched the ground. It gave out and she fell forward into the Doctor's arms. "Whoa, Rose? What's wrong?" He held her close and looked down at her, worry lining his eyes.

Rose shook her head. "It's nothing, just lost my balance," she said with a smile. There was no point in getting him worried and upset. She could take herself to the infirmary later and get her ankle healed. She righted herself and bent down carefully to pick up her own pale. "Let's go," she said taking his hand. It took every ounce of self-control not to limp back to the TARDIS. Inside she sat on the jump seat, holding onto the samples they had collected while the Doctor piloted the TARDIS off the planet. He sent them in orbit around a supernova before he turned to look at her. "So, what do we need these for anyways?" she asked.

He grinned, his hands slipping into his pockets. "There is a special chemical in the minerals that changes the colors of certain plants. If I can change the molecular biology just enough and use it as soil for the banana tree in the kitchen it should turn all of the bananas into different colors. We'll have a rainbow banana tree!"

Rose looked at him blankly for a moment before she was overcome with uncontrollable laughter. They had been chased by an angry mob, she had sprained her ankle, and they had almost died all so the Doctor could have rainbow bananas. She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I should have known it was something like that."

He grinned and took the buckets from her. "I'm going to go tinker then," he informed her.

Rose nodded. "Alright, think I'll go clean up a bit then." She stood to head down to her room, but her ankle was well past the point of abuse. It gave out under her and she fell into the console of the TARDIS. The ship whined and flashed her lights. Rose didn't know if she was worried, or just upset that Rose had slammed into her. "Sorry about that old girl," she said stroking the console.

"Rose," the Doctor called out to her. His voice had lost all tone of happiness. He was serious now. "You're not usually this clumsy. What's really going on?" he asked

Holding onto the TARDIS for support she turned to look at him. His eyes started scanning her body and she knew the second he realized what was wrong. His face contorted in worry and something almost akin to anger. He put the buckets of samples back on the floor and knelt in front of her, gently wrapping his cool fingers around her ankle and lifting her foot off the floor. Rose bit her lip and whimpered as a searing pain shot through her. He glanced up at her and then back at her ankle. "You've sprained it," he said softly as he stood.

The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall towards the infirmary. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at her lap. She was ashamed that she'd gotten hurt. "I didn't say anything because you really wanted those samples," she tried to explain.

He carried her into the infirmary and gently set her down on the table. "Rainbow bananas aren't worth your safety." He plucked one of the healing wands off the counter that acted much like the sonic and gently held it against her ankle. "I won't be able to heal it completely, it's been too long since you were hurt, but I can cut the healing time down by seventy-five percent."

Rose watched him as his cool fingers gently held her ankle while the wand healed the sprained tendons of her ankle. He was so gentle, trying to cause her as little pain as possible, and the temperature of his fingers soothed the pain. He never took his eyes off of the task at hand and Rose felt something akin to love wash over her. He looked so serious, but worried as well. She shook the thought from her head. He was probably thinking more along the lines of his little pet was hurt and he had to heal it before they were stuck running for their lives again and she couldn't keep up.

He put the wand away and dug around in one of the drawers until he found a roll of bandages. "This might hurt a little," he told her as he propped her foot up on his knee. Slowly he started wrapping the bandage around her ankle, bracing it.

"I am sorry," she said again. "You were just so unhappy when we didn't get the samples."

The Doctor looked up at her as he clasped the bandage off at the end of the roll. "Rose, there is nothing that is more important than your safety." He stood and picked her up again. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Rose blushed as he carried her down to her room. The TARDIS opened the door for them as they walked inside. He gently laid her down on the bed and sat beside her. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm alright now," she said giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

He smiled and stood, kissing her head. "Get some rest; I'll bring you some tea later." He stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rose sighed and buried herself into the sheets, hugging her pillow. She hated upsetting the Doctor, almost as much as she hated causing hindrance to his plans. But the way he had looked when he'd taken care of her, the way he had so tenderly touched her, trying not to cause her anymore pain… He skin was still tingling where his fingers had brushed her skin. She closed her eyes and let the events drift into the back of her mind as sleep claimed her.

"Rose? Rose, wake up." Rose slowly blinked her eyes open as the Doctor's voice drifted to her in sleep. She looked up to find him sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her with a soft smile. "Hello," he said softly.

"Hello." She slowly tried to sit up, but he pressed a gentle hand to her shoulder keeping her in place. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked, giving up the fight to sit up.

"A few hours," he said, rolling his sleeves up. Rose hadn't even realized he wasn't wearing his jacket. "Mind if I have a look at your ankle?" Rose shook her head and pulled the blankets up until her ankle was poking out. The Doctor shifted down to the end of the bed and gently picked up her foot. Rose jumped a bit as his cold fingers touched her warm skin. "Sorry," he muttered, gently unwrapping the bandage around her skin. Rose rested back against the pillows and just enjoyed the feel of his hands on her skin. He gently rolled her foot in his hand. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"It's not all that painful," she answered honestly. "It's more uncomfortable than painful."

He hummed a bit and wrapped his fingers more firmly around her ankle. Gently he began massaging her sore ankle. Rose bit her lip and tried not to moan as pleasurable tingles shot through her ankle to every nerve ending in her body. She had always dreamed of the Doctor touching her so gently, slowly taking his time with her skin, his cool touch warming against her hot flesh. The Doctor massaging a sprained ankle hadn't been what she'd had in mind, but she would take what she could get. She buried her head deeper into the pillow, letting her eyes drift close.

"How's the ankle feeling now?" he asked softly.

"Wonderful," she whispered. She blushed a little, thinking that might have been a little forward, but the Doctor just chuckled lightly and kept massaging. She quickly relaxed again and smiled. His hands had warmed from the constant contact with her skin and it felt even more delightful now.

"Rose?" She jumped a little; the Doctor's voice was closer to her, just a whisper though, he was right beside her now. "I'm going to do something okay?" he asked. Rose nodded, it didn't matter what it was, she trusted him. Since she had her eyes closed and wasn't playing too much attention she jumped when she felt his lips lightly touch hers. He pulled back quickly. "Sorry," he muttered, a blush covering his face.

Rose sat up slowly and looked at him. "No, it's alright, I just…I wasn't expecting that," she said reaching out and taking his hand. She was blushing just about as deeply as he was. She had always wanted to kiss the Doctor when they were actually themselves, but she hadn't expected it to be like that. Her lips were still tingling. With a big of bravery that came from staring down Slitheen she smiled a little. "You don't want to try that again, do you?" she asked.

He looked at her, shock plying over his face before he smoothed it out with a smile. "You would let me?" he asked. Rose smiled and nodded. He moved closer, cupping her face gently in his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Rose smiled into it as he kissed her, his thumb rubbing her chin lightly. She let her hands trail up to wrap around his neck as he gently pushed her back down onto the pillows covering her body with his own, making sure to keep any weight away from her ankle.

Rose moaned softly as he nipped at her lips, giving him the opening to slip his tongue in slowly. She reveled in the feel of his tongue gliding over hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as she arched off the bed. The Doctor groaned into her mouth as he pushed her shirt over her head and throwing it onto the floor. "I've wanted this for so long," he murmured against her lips. "Too long."

"You're not the only one." Rose quickly started popping the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, her fingers quickly going to his belt. He gently wrapped his hand around her wrists and stopped her.

"I want to enjoy this," he whispered against her neck. He helped her sit up just enough so he could unclasp her bra and pull it from her arms. Rose blushed as he looked down at her bare skin. He just stared at her in awe. "Beautiful, knew you would be." He dropped his head to the crook of her neck against and began kissing his way down her chest and over the slope of a breast until he came to the hard peak. With a smirk against her skin he drew it into his mouth a gave a hard suck.

Rose gasped and arched under him, her hips pressing against his and rolling, grinding. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was enjoying this as much as she was. He groaned around her nipple and released it with a popping sound. "Killing me," he muttered, quickly moving down to her jeans and practically ripping them off of her while still taking care of her ankle.

Rose laughed breathlessly. "I thought you wanted this to last?" she teased.

He sent her a hot look as he ripped her panties off and started working on his own trousers and pants. "You're making it difficult." He came atop her again and eased his hips between hers. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips as she felt his cock nudging against her wet folds. It sent a shiver of delight through her as he groaned above her. "We'll take it slow next time," he assured her, slowly, gently easing into her body.

Once seated inside he had to still himself, bracing his body against the hot, wet, tight onslaught that was Rose Tyler. She was thankful for it, because she'd never been so thoroughly stretched in her life. It was pure wonder that he even fit at all. She looked up at him, her own hazel eyes meeting his whiskey ones and smiled. "Doctor, you're finally dancing," she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her, pulling his hips back until just the very tip of his cock remained inside of her. "With my favorite dance partner," he muttered before driving his hips forward with devastating force. Rose cried out in ecstasy, her head falling back on the pillows as he struck up a hard rhythm, his hips driving against hers.

Every single nerve ending was on fire, sending liquid lightning through her body until all she could focus on was the Doctor. "Wanted you forever," he muttered, his breath as ragged as hers above the moans he pulled from her lips. "Ever since run."

"Wanted you, so long," she gasped as he did something particularly wicked with his hips, rocking against that one spot hidden away. She was seeing stars, supernovas behind her eyelids as the coil in her belly wound tighter and tighter. She wouldn't last much longer before she was soaring, burning hot like a million suns.

"Come for me Rose," he groaned, picking up the pace. "I need to feel it." He slipped a hand between them and found that tight bundle of nerves, rolling it between his fingers. Rose came with devastating force, shattering into a million pieces. He groaned something in a language she didn't understand and followed her into the sweet abyss, his hands locking on her hips with bruising force.

Slowly they came down from the high and he collapsed beside her on the bed, pulling her body close to his and holding her tight. Rose smiled, glowing in the aftermath. "We need to do that again," she managed when she had her breath back.

He hummed against her neck, nuzzling the skin just under her hair. "Every day, maybe twice," he agreed. "You're mine now, Rose Tyler."

She smiled and kissed the hand that was intertwined with his. "I stole you that day in the shop; I've been yours since run." She closed her eyes and pressed closer to him as he pulled the blankets over their bodies. "What makes you think I'd let you go now?"


End file.
